sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Advance 3
– gra z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog]], autorstwa Sonic Team i Dimps. Wydano ją konsolę Game Boy Advance, a później także na Virtual Console na Wii U. Jest trzecią i ostatnią odsłoną trylogii Sonic Advance. Kontynuuje wydarzenia z Sonic Battle, w wyniku których zniszczony został Gizoid Emerl. Sonic Advance 3 odbiega nieco od swoich poprzedniczek. Zachowana została szybka rozgrywka z Sonic Advance 2, ale dodano kilka nowych elementów. Przede wszystkim postacie tworzą teraz duety, które wpływają na ataki i zdolności z jakich będzie mogła korzystać dana postać. Do dyspozycji gracza oddano Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa, Amy i Cream. Poza tym każdy poziom otrzymał swój własny hub-world. Produkcja Kilka miesięcy przed wydaniem gry, do sieci wyciekł ROM z Sonic Advance 3. SEGA wysłała ostrzeżenia do wszystkich tych stron, które umieściły link do pobrania ROMu, domagając się jego usunięcia. Mimo tego niektóre strony nie odpowiedziały na żądanie i kontynuowały dystrybucję ROMu. Trzy miesiące przed wydaniem gry, 21 marca 2004 roku wypuszczono prototyp gry. Sonic Advance 3 była wtedy niemalże w całości skończona i pozostało tylko przeprowadzić testy błędów, których w prototypie było dużo. Poziomy były w dużym stopniu skończone i w całości grywalne. Fabuła Sonic i Tails biegli razem ku kolejnej przygodzie, kiedy nagle doświadczyli silnej Kontroli Chaosu, w wyniku której cały świat został rozdzielony na siedem obszarów. Za całe zamieszanie odpowiadał Doktor Eggman, który zebrał wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu i z danych pozostawionych po Emerlu (znanym z gry Sonic Battle) zbudował Gemerla. Sonic i Tails ruszyli w długą podróż, której celem było powstrzymanie doktora. Po drodze spotkali swoich przyjaciół: Knucklesa, Amy i Cream, odzyskali Szmaragdy Chaosu i stoczyli liczne pojedynki z Gemerlem i Eggmanem. Kiedy dotarli pod Altar Emerald pokonali Hyper Eggrobo i odnowili świat, wykorzystując moc Głównego Szmaragdu. Kiedy Eggman próbował uciec, Gemerl wyczuł moc szmaragdów i zaatakował Sonica. Robot wykorzystał ich moc do transformacji w Ultimate Gemerla. Gemerl zbuntował się przeciwko Eggmanowi i poleciał, aby samodzielnie podbić świat. Sonic wykorzystał Szmaragdy Chaosu do transformacji w Super Sonica. Razem z Eggmanem połączył siły, aby powstrzymać Gemerla. Po pokonaniu robota, Sonic obudził się pod Ołtarzem Szmaragdów w towarzystwie swych przyjaciół. Sonic, Tails, Amy i Cream ruszyli następnie w drogę powrotną, zostawiając Knucklesa do obrony Głównego Szmaragdu. Po powrocie do domu Cream i Vanilla znalazły Gemerla. Zabrały go do Tailsa, który naprawił robota i przeprogramował go. Nowy Gemerl przypominał Cream o Emerlu i stał się jednym z jej najlepszych przyjaciół. Rozgrywka Duety Tworzenie W Sonic Advance 3 gracz musi stworzyć zespół składający się z dwóch postaci. Pierwsza wybierana postać jest liderem, czyli postacią sterowaną przez gracza. Druga jest postacią wspierającą, sterowaną przez komputer. Działa podobnie jak AI Tailsa z Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Duety ustalane są na początku rozgrywki. Mogą być później zmienione w Sonic Factory, poprzez wskoczenie do wielkiego pierścienia w jednym z hub-worldów. Gracz może łączyć w duety wszystkie grywalne postacie: Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa, Amy i Cream. Efekty Skład duetu wpływa na ataki i umiejętności postaci. Np. jeśli Sonic jest w parze z Amy to nie będzie mógł wykonywać Spin Jumpu, ale otrzyma możliwość wykonywania Hammer Attacku. Sonic * Tails – traci Insta-shield i Jump Dash, ale zyskuje zdolność dokładniejszego i precyzyjniejszego wykonywania powietrznych trików z Sonic Advance 2 (wyskoki w górę, dół, do przodu i do tyłu), otoczonych żółtą aurą. * Knuckles – zyskuje zdolność Bounce Attack, możliwość wyskakiwania w górę w postaci kuli ognia, a także Fire Sliding. * Amy – traci zdolność zwijania się w kulkę podczas skoku (może się zwinąć w kulkę tylko wciskając przycisk B podczas skoku), a w zamian otrzymuje Hammer Attack. Kiedy zjeżdża po szynach wyciąga snowboard. * Cream – może wyskakiwać do przodu, w postaci ognistego pocisku. Dodatkowo może oddychać pod wodą, dzięki otaczającemu go bąbelkowi. Tails * Sonic – bez zmian. Posiada te same umiejętności co w Sonic Advance 2, wliczając w to powietrzne triki. * Knuckles – zamienia Tail Swipe na Tornado Attack, latanie zmienia się w szybowanie z wysuniętymi do przodu rękawicami bokserskimi, a także dodaje możliwość wykonywania Insta-shield. * Amy – traci zdolność wykonywania Spin Jumpu (może się zwinąć w kulkę tylko wciskając przycisk B podczas skoku), ale otrzymuje Hammer Attack. W trakcie lotu Tails wyciąga młotek i może nim atakować wrogów. Szybkość latania zostaje zwiększona. * Cream – latanie zamienia się na High Propeller Flying - Tails szybciej się męczy, ale może latać wyżej. Poza tym zyskuje Homing Attack. Knuckles * Sonic – ataki podobne do tych co w Sonic Advance, z jedną zmianą. Szybowanie zostaje zastąpione krótką szarża do przodu. * Tails – Double Punch zmienia się w ognisty cios pięścią w górę, podobny do trzeciego Punch Attacku z Sonic Advance. W trakcie szybowania Knuckles zatrzymuje się, wykonuje dodatkowy wyskok w górę i zaczyna szybować z wysuniętą do przodu pięścią. * Amy – traci zdolność wykonywania Spin Jumpu (może się zwinąć w kulkę tylko wciskając przycisk B podczas skoku), ale otrzymuje Hammer Attack. Poza tym zyskuje: Drill Claw po wyskoczeniu w powietrze i wciśnięciu przycisku B, a także może wykonywać coś na wzór Spin Dasha podczas wspinania się po ścianach. * Cream – ataki i umiejętności podobne do tych co w Sonic Advance, ale Knuckles może wykonywać Homing Attack podczas szybowania. Amy * Sonic – ataki i umiejętności podobne do tych co w Sonic Advance 2, poza tym że Amy może wykonywać dodatkową szarże do przodu podczas skoku (wciskając przycisk A). * Tails – ataki i umiejętności podobne do tych co w Sonic Advance, z kilkoma wyjątkami. W trakcie wykonywania Jump Attack Amy wykonuje dodatkowy skok w górę, a także może powoli opadać w dół trzymając się balonów (przycisk A podczas skoku). * Knuckles – otrzymuje gigantyczny Piko Piko Hammer, którym można wykonywać silniejszy Hammer Attack. Może wykonywać Spin Dash na wzór tego z Sonic Advance 2, ale nie zwija się przy tym w kulkę. Przykucnięcie na ziemi sprawia że Amy wykonuje Hammer Jump, a kucnięcie w powietrzu wywołuje Spinning Hammer Attack. * Cream – ataki i umiejętności podobne do tych co u Tailsa, z tą różnicą że Amy nie wykonuje dodatkowego skoku podczas Jump Attack. Zamiast tego otrzymuje swoje powietrzne triki z Sonic Advance 2. Cream * Sonic – Chao Attack nie namierza wrogów, a zamiast tego Cheese wykonuje szarżę do przodu, otaczając się niebieską aurą. Poza tym Cream może chodzić po wodzie, wykorzystując unoszący się pierścień. * Tails – zamiast latania Cream może powoli opadać w dół, trzymając się pomarańczowego parasola. * Knuckles – Chao Attack działa inaczej: Cheese lata wokół Cream i zadaje obrażenia wszystkim przeciwnikom którzy się zbliżą. * Amy – traci zdolność wykonywania Spin Jumpu (nie może się zwijać w kulkę podczas skoku, ponieważ jej powietrzny atak to Chao Attack), ale otrzymuje Hammer Attack. Zyskuje powietrzne triki z Sonic Advance 2, a także Soft Bomber, czyli zeskok w dół podczas skoku. Typy duetów Każdy duet posiada swego rodzaju specjalizację w danym typie umiejętności. Wpływa na dostępność niektórych umiejętności. Typ duetu oznaczany jest odpowiednią ikoną. Szybkie Do powstania szybkiego duetu wystarczy Sonic. Pozwala wchodzić w tryb Boost Mode, czyli przyspieszenia, poprzez nabieranie prędkości w biegu, przechodzenie przez panele przyspieszające, lub Tag Action Sonica. * Unbreakable Bond (Sonic & Tails) * Fighting Buddies (Sonic & Knuckles) * Lovely Couple (Sonic & Amy) * Sonic & Cream * Sonic & Doktor Eggman Latające Latające duety nie mogą zawierać Sonica lub Knucklesa. Polegają na korzystaniu z latania i powolnego opadania. Przydatne do osiągania trudno dostępnych i wysoko położonych miejsc. * Team Jubilee (Cream & Amy) * Tails & Cream * Tails & Amy Potężne Potężne duety powstają, kiedy w duecie jest Knuckles (z wyjątkiem specjalnego duetu Fighting Buddies). Korzystają z potężniejszych ataków, a także mogą łatwo przebijać się przez specjalne bariery. * Knuckles & Tails * Knuckles & Amy * Knuckles & Cream Specjalne duety Niektóre duety posiadają specjalne nazwy, a czasami efekty (np. nad głową Amy unoszą się serca jeśli jest w duecie z Soniciem). * Unbreakable bond ''- Sonic & Tails * ''Fighting buddies ''- Sonic & Knuckles * ''Lovely couple ''- Sonic & Amy * ''Team Jubilee ''- Cream & Amy Tag Action Oprócz efektów powodowanych przez duety, każda z postaci pozwala również na wykonywanie tzw. 'Tag Action. Jest to zespołowy atak, albo umiejętność, która dla danej postaci jest zawsze taka sama. Atak ten inicjuje się poprzez przytrzymanie przycisku R''. W przypadku trybu jednoosobowego atak ten może wykonywać tylko lider. W trybie wieloosobowym wykonuje go dowolny z partnerów. W trakcie wykonywania Tag Action pierwsza postać wytwarza niewielką aurę dookoła siebie. Po chwili do rąk postaci wskakuje zwinięty w kulkę partner. Puszczenie przycisku R powoduje wykonanie Tag Action. Istnieją dwie wersje Tag Action każdej z postaci: naziemna i powietrzna. Naziemna wykonywana jest poprzez puszczenie przycisku podczas przebywania na lądzie, a powietrzna w trakcie puszczenia przycisku podczas skoku. Zależnie od tego jaki jest partner lidera, Tag Action działa różnie. Sonic the Hedgehog * Naziemny – postać zyskuje bonus do prędkość i natychmiastowy Boost Mode. * Powietrzny – podobny do naziemnego, z tym że gracz zyskuje bonus do szybkości w powietrzu. Miles "Tails" Prower * Naziemny – gracz przeskakuje przez Tailsa i skacze bardzo wysoko w górę. * Powietrzny – gracz łapie się Tailsa i przez krótki czas może lecieć razem z nim. Knuckles the Echidna * Naziemny – gracz rzuca zwiniętym w kulkę Knucklesem, co pozwala niszczyć specjalne ściany. * Powietrzny – Knuckles zaczyna szybować, a gracz stoi na jego plecach. Postać puszcza się kolczatki, kiedy ten zaczyna się wspinać. Amy Rose * Naziemny – Amy uderza młotkiem w podłoże i wybija gracza w górę. * Powietrzny – Podczas skoku, Amy wybija gracza swoim młotkiem w górę. Cream the Rabbit * Naziemny – Cheese zmienia swój kształt na podobieństwo postaci gracza. Gracz otrzymuje możliwość wykonywania Chao Attack, do czasu kiedy Cheese wróci do swojej pierwotnej formy. * Powietrzny – taki sam jak w przypadku naziemnej wersji, ale gracz wykonuje dodatkowy skok. Doktor Eggman Na poziomie Nonaggression Super Sonic i Doktor Eggman posiadają swój własny Tag Action. Super Sonic chwyta Egg Mobile i zaczyna go napełniać energią. Puszczenie przycisku R powoduje że Eggman zostaje wystrzelony i jeśli uderzy w oko Ultimate Gemerla, to odsłoni słaby punkt robota. Im dłużej gracz przytrzyma Eggmana, tym dłużej słaby punkt pozostanie odsłonięty. Inne tryby Kooperacja Główny tryb jednoosobowy posiada także na wspólną rozgrywkę dla dwóch graczy. Polega na tym że obie postacie są sterowane przez graczy. Każda może wykonywać Tag Action. Gracze posiadają wspólny licznik pierścieni i jeśli jeden z nich zginie, to będą musieli zacząć od początku poziomu, lub od ostatniego punktu kontrolnego. Battle Single-Game Pak Mode W trybie '''Single-Game Pak Mode '''gracze rywalizują między sobą o to, kto znajdzie Chao. Tworzą duety, z czego w każdym jest jeden gracz, oraz jego sterowany przez komputer partner. Multi-Game Pak Mode '''Multi-Game Pak Mode '''polega na wyścigu do mety. Pojawiają się akty 1 i 2 normalnych poziomów, które zostały wcześniej ukończone w trybie jednoosobowym. Gracz tworzy swój duet, oraz dobiera sterowanego przez komputer partnera. Lokację każdego z graczy oznaczają kolorowe kursory, a także ikony ich postaci w dolnej części ekranu. Jeśli gracz zginie, to będzie musiał zacząć od początku, albo od ostatniego punktu kontrolnego.Poza tym w Item Boxach pojawiają się różne power-upy: zamiana klawiszy sterowania u drugiego gracza, teleportacja, albo zatrzymanie innego gracza. Time Attack Tryb 'Time Attack pozwala graczowi na odwiedzenie ukończonych wcześniej poziomów, oraz przejście ich z jak najlepszym czasem. Normalne poziomy mogą być wybrane po tym jak zostaną ukończone w normalnej rozgrywce. Natomiast bossowie stają się dostępni po ukończeniu normalnych poziomów w trybie Time Attack. Postacie Poziomy Sonic Advance 3 składa się z siedmiu normalnych poziomów, siedmiu specjalnych poziomów, jednego finałowego poziomu, oraz jednego dodatkowego poziomu. Każdy akt, oraz każda walka z bossem, danego poziomu kończy się latającym w powietrzu medalionem. W medalion ten należy wskoczyć w celu ukończenia aktu. Postacie wykonają wtedy swoje zwycięskie pozy, po czym pojawi się nad nimi medalion w odpowiednim kolorze: brązowym, srebrnym, lub złotym. Kolor medalionu oznacza ocenę za przejście poziomu. Hub-worldy i Sonic Factory Każdy normalny poziom posiada swój hub-world, czyli miejsce w którym gracz może się swobodnie poruszać, oraz przechodzić do kolejnych aktów (małe latające pierścienie), bossów (czerwone latające kapsuły) i minigier (niebieskie latające kapsuły). Hub-worldy zawierają zwykle kilka elementów i obiektów charakterystycznych dla danego poziomu, jak na przykład huśtawki, czy dwie kule na łańcuszkach. Do odblokowanych hub-worldów można przechodzić poprzez Sonic Factory. Wspomniane Sonic Factory zawiera kilka latających monitorów, do których można wskoczyć. Znajdujący się na dole monitor pozwala zmienić postać. 7 znajdujących się na górze jest oznaczonych odpowiednimi numerami i kolorami; pozwalają przechodzić do innych poziomów. Po lewej stronie znajduje się wejście do Chao Playground, gdzie ukazane są zebrane przez gracza Chao. Dodatkowy i specjalny poziom Dodatkowy poziom, Nonaggression, składa się z walki z prawdziwym finałowym bossem - Ultimate Gemerlem. Aby go odblokować należy zebrać siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach. Aby dostać się na specjalny poziom należy spełnić kilka wymagań. Aby dostać się na jeden ze specjalnych poziomów, gracz musi znaleźć najpierw 10 Chao, które są ukryte w trzech aktach i w hub-worldzie danego poziomu. Następnie gracz musi rozegrać dowolny akt, aby znaleźć na nim Specjalny klucz. Klucz ten posłuży do odblokowania Specjalnego springa, ukrytego gdzieś na mapie poziomu. Mając klucz, gracz może wskoczyć na spring i wejść na poziom. Lista poziomów * Route 99 '– poziom o tematyce miejskiej. * 'Sunset Hill '– poziom o tematyce Green Hill. * 'Ocean Base '– poziom o tematyce przemysłowej z elementami tematyki wodnej. * 'Toy Kingdom '– poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki. * 'Twinkle Snow '– poziom o tematyce zimowej z elementami tematyki wodnej. * 'Cyber Track '– poziom o tematyce cyberprzestrzeni. * 'Chaos Angel '– poziom o tematykach: podniebnej i starożytnych ruin. * 'Altar Emerald '– poziom o tematykach: podniebnej i starożytnych ruin. * 'Nonaggression '– dodatkowy poziom o tematyce kosmosu. * 'Specjalny poziom '– specjalny poziom. Można na nim zdobyć Szmaragd Chaosu. Przeciwnicy }} Bossowie Wejście do bossa staje się możliwe po ukończeniu wszystkich trzech aktów danego poziomu. W hub-worldzie należy znaleźć czerwoną kapsułę, która zassie gracza do środka i rozpocznie akt z bossem. Główni bossowie posiadają swoje osobne akty, podczas gdy z mini-bossem, Gemerlem, można walczyć pod koniec danego aktu, lub przed walką z głównym bossem. * 'Gemerl – mini-boss poziomów: Route 99, Toy Kingdom, Cyber Track i Altar Emerald. * 'Egg Hammer 3 '– boss poziomu Route 99. * 'Egg Ball No.2 '– boss poziomu Sunset Hill. * 'Egg Foot '– boss poziomu Ocean Base. * 'Egg Cube '– boss poziomu Toy Kingdom. * 'Egg Chaser '– boss poziomu Twinkle Snow. * 'Egg Pinball '– boss poziomu Cyber Track. * 'Egg Gravity '– boss poziomu Chaos Angel. * 'Hyper Eggrobo '– boss poziomu Altar Emerald i finałowy boss w grze. * 'Ultimate Gemerl '– boss poziomu Nonaggression i prawdziwy finałowy boss w grze. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Poza nowymi kompozycjami, w Sonic Advance 3 wykorzystano również remiksy utworów muzycznych z poprzednich gier. Muzyka z menu głównego jest remiksem jednego z utworów towarzyszących wyścigom Chao w Sonic Adventure 2. W grze znalazło się także kilka remiksów z Sonic Battle: muzyka z Route 99 to remiks muzyki z areny Tails' Lab, muzyka z poziomu Altar Emerald to remiks muzyki z Holy Summit, a muzyka z Nonaggression to remiks areny Colosseum (areny Emerla). Oprócz tego utwory muzyczne towarzyszące poziomowi Sunset Hill są oczywistymi remiksami muzyki z Green Hill Zone z Sonic the Hedgehog. Aktorzy głosowi Sonic Advance 3 jest ostatnią grą z serii, w której głosu postaciom użyczyli angielscy aktorzy z gier z serii Adventure. Poniższa tabelka prezentuje aktorów i odgrywane przez nich role. Krytyka Sonic Advance 3 otrzymało w większości pozytywne oceny od krytyków. Metacritic wystawiło grze ocenę 79%, a GameRankings 80%. Sonic Advance 3 otrzymało także nagrodę Handheld Game of the Year ''na ceremonii ''Golden Joystick Awards w 2004 roku. W Wielkiej Brytanii sprzedała się w ponad 100 000 egzemplarzy. Aspekt duetów w grze otrzymał mieszane opinie krytyków. Nich Maragos z 1UP.com pochwalił ten pomysł, za to że udało mu się w odpowiedni sposób dopasować do gry z Soniciem. Poza nim Frank Provo z GameSpot, Craig Harris z IGN, oraz Lisa Mason z Game Informer ''chwalili możliwości powtórnej rozgrywki Sonica i jego przyjaciół.'' Darryl Vassar z GameSpy również pochwalił różnorodne umiejętności postaci, ale według niego partnerzy przydawali się tylko do szukania Chao, a już samo znajdowanie tych istot określił jako bezsensowne. ''Nich Maragos określił że system powietrznych trików z ''Sonic Advance 2 był opcjonalny w Sonic Advance 3, ale wciąż przydawał się przy znajdowaniu ukrytych obszarów. Craig Harris z kolei stwierdził że taka różnorodność umiejętności była przyczyną tandetności poziomów, ponieważ większość postaci nie ma żadnych szans na obronienie się po wyskoczeniu ze springa. '' Rozgrywka z kolei przyjęła się lepiej. Darryl Vassar pochwalił projekty poziomów: ''ogromne i szybkie, a także powrót do tradycyjnych bossów, zamiast tych z Sonic Advance 2. Maragos skrytykował pewne trudności w sterowaniu, oraz trudność bossów. Inne wersje i porty Wii U 25 maja 2016 roku na emulator Virtual Console na konsoli Wii U ukazało się ponowne wydanie oryginalnego Sonic Advance 3 w Japonii. Grę można nabyć za ¥702. Ciekawostki *''Sonic Advance 3'' nie jest wspomniana na stronie Sonic Central. *Jest to jedyna gra z serii Sonic Advance, w której nie pojawia się Tiny Chao Garden. *Jest to jedyna gra z serii Sonic Advance, w której postacie posługują się kwestiami głosowymi. *Jest to jedyna gra z serii Sonic Advance, w której w rozgrywce jednoosobowej uczestniczy więcej niż jedna postać (poza kodem do Sonic Advance który pozwalał na pojawienie się Tailsa w rozgrywce Sonica). *Aspekt duetów jest podobny do par z Knuckles' Chaotix, ale jest bardziej swobodny i nie zmusza postaci do zachowywania bliskiej odległości od siebie. *Jest to pierwsza gra w której świat został rozdzielony na siedem fragmentów. W Sonic Unleashed planeta również została rozdzielona przez Eggmana. *Po zebraniu siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu gracz otrzyma komunikat z kodem. Na ekranie głównego menu należy wcisnąć sekwencję przycisków: góra, prawo, dół, lewo, prawo, lewo. Kod ten odblokowuje Secret Stage Mode, czyli możliwość zagrania na specjalnych poziomach. Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Game Boy Advance Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2004 roku Kategoria:Virtual Console